MI NIÑA
by madasakuita
Summary: Ella se convirtió en su obsesión, en su muñequita, en su princesa, en su pequeña niña. Ella le dio felicidad y amor lo que el necesitaba para volver a sonreír; él la enamoro y le dio protección, nunca más estaría sola. Porque ella era y siempre seria….. SU NIÑA
1. Chapter 1

Hola! hace tiempo que no me conecto en esta pagina, ni publico una historia pues lo pensé y quiero compartir esta historia Sasusaku, quiero avisarles que esta historia esta publicada en **fanfic en español** pero con mas capítulos claro y bajo el mismo nombre de usuario Madasakuita así que no es plagio pero si la encuentran en otra que no es esta pagina o avísenme, diganle no al plagio (tambien tengo cuenta en imperio nimpo y mundo sasusaku con el mismo nombre de usuario Madasakuita)

* * *

Capítulo 1: la niña de sus ojos

Un pelinegro esperaba pacientemente en el estacionamiento a su niña, sonrió al recordar la imagen de su pequeña; ella era su razón de vivir y muy a su pesar tenia que admitir que la amaba más que a nada. Él pensó que Seria un capricho y nada más, pero no ahora era su mundo su amigo decía que era un pedófilo de mierda por corromper a una niña de 14años, a el simplemente le importaba poco. Como le decía su mejor amigo naruto el amor no tenia edades y si tenia que ir a la cárcel lo aria con gusto, además no era el único delito que cometió, claro que no lo descubrían

Él era el jefe de una mafia llamada hebi que dirigía junto con su hermano itachi, ellos no traficaban drogas, ni alcohol, ni niños tampoco secuestraban a personas ricas; ellos hacían cosas diferente. Son una mafia diferente, su padre era el que dirigía antes esa empresa junto con su tío madara.

De repente se le iluminaron los ojos a ver a su niña corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el_sasuke-kun, grito sakura mientras se acercaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa; en ese momento tropezó y se estampo contra el duro suelo, sasuke fue hasta ella corriendo

Pequeña_dijo preocupado alzándola en brazos. Ella enredos sus piernas alrededor de el_no te he dicho que no lleves esos zapatos, te puedes lastimar, sakura se cruzo de brazos

Es que no me dejan que lleve otros_dijo levemente enojada_la otra ves me castigaron por llevar deportivos, sasuke frunció el ceño. Escuela de mierda, odiaba el uniforme de esa puta escuela. Su uniforme consistía en una falda corta de color roja, camisa con botones rojos, medias panti hasta el muslo con una cinta alrededor de cada una y del mismo color que la falda y zapatos negros de tacón; era escuela o un burdel.

Vámonos_dijo encaminándose a su Ferrari negro, sakura lo abrazo y le estampo un sonoro beso en la mejilla, sasuke la sentó de copiloto y rodeo el auto para meterse en la parte del conductor. Prendió el carro y se fueron directo a la empresa

Sasuke-kun_dijo sakura al momento de que sasuke se paraba en luz roja, sasuke poso sus ojos negros en ella_puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa, sasuke alzo una ceja. No le molestaba que se quedara a dormir con el, no mas bien le encantaba… pero su tío si no la encontraba dormida en su casa de seguro la mataría (él no sabe de la relación de sakura y sasuke).frunció el ceño al recordar a ese maldito bastardo, ese cabron buscaba cualquier forma de golpear a sakura y cuando ella se quedó a dormir con el dos meses atrás , casi la manda al hospital y el hirviendo de rabia lo iba mandar al cementerio, pero sakura lo detuvo diciéndole que no le hiciera daño. Los padres de sakura murieron en un accidente quedando ese hijo de puta como único familiar a cargo de ella, ese mal nacido si por el fuera ya estuviera muerto.

Es que mi tío se fue de viaje_dijo triste mientras le abrazaba el pecho_no quiero quedarme sola, sasuke la miro con ternura mientras la aferraba a su pecho.

Claro pequeña_dijo mientras le alzaba el rostro y le daba un beso en los labios_te puedes quedar cuando tu quieras, sakura sonrió

De verdad?_pregunto feliz mientras lo miraba

Si, además tienes tu ropa de hace dos meses_dijo posando su vista en la carretera ya que el semáforo dictaba verde, sakura asintió mientras le daba otro beso en la mejilla. Pasaron varios minutos y llegaron a su destino. Sakura bajo del vehículo y se aventó a los brazos de sasuke, trataba de abrazarlo por el cuello pero sasuke era demasiado alto aun con tacones no lo alcanzaba.

Me cargas?_pregunto estirando sus brazos, sasuke suspiro

Te estoy consintiendo mucho_dijo levantándola por las nalgas, sakura le dio un beso en los labios y se abrazó a él. Sasuke puso el ascensor hasta el ultimo piso (estaban en la empresa) donde quedaba su oficina.

Sakura saludo a tayuyá con una sonrisa, ella era la secretaria de sasuke, tayuyá era la que le caía mejor, las demás eran unas zorras, insinuadoras de mierda, sakura se abofeteo mentalmente. Una niña como ella no decía esas palabras; además sasuke siempre les dejaba en claro que a quien quería era a ella. Sasuke entro a su oficina y bajo a sakura, esta se encamino hasta el sofá color negro de la oficina y se sentó en el. Bajo su mochila de sus hombros y la puso en el piso.

Tienes tarea?_pregunto sasuke desde su escritorio, sakura negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia él. Se sentó en sus piernas, sasuke la abrazo por la cintura y beso su cuello. Por más que quisiera estar así con ella tenia que resolver unos asuntos pendientes. Por eso naruto, pein, sasori y su hermano itachi venían a una junta; sakura pos sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de sasuke, este la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola mas a él, si definitivamente la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la oficina de sasuke interrumpiendo el momento, sasuke frunció el ceño levemente_que pasa, dijo atendiendo el teléfono

Señor, su hermano itachi y unos acompañantes, dicen que quieren hablar con usted_dijo su secretaria tayuyá del otro lado del telefono_los dejo pasar

Si diles que entren_dijo fastidiado, sakura se bajo de sus piernas y se fue hacia su mochila, mientras sacaba un peluche de patricio; se tumbo en el piso quitándose los zapatos y comenzó a jugar, sasuke sonrió era una imagen que merecía estar pintada en un cuadro.

TEMEEEE!_grito un rubio entrando a la oficina, sasuke miro a naruto con enojo

Dobe no grites_dijo tratando de no salirse de sus cabales, no quería que sakura viera como el ahorca a su rubio amigo. En ese momento entro itachi junto con pein y sasori

Ototo_dijo itachi sentándose frente a sasuke con una sonrisa_me extrañaste

Si te extrañe mucho_dijo con sarcasmo en sus palabras, pein y sasori se sentaron también al frente de este (tenían bastantes sillas)_vinieron por el trato que tenemos con sarutobi, pregunto a lo que estos asintieron

Naruto_llamo el uchiha mayor, desviando la mirada a donde estaba un rubio hablando con la pelirosa_naruto deja de hablar con sakura y ven para acá

Oye, estaba pidiéndole un favor a sakura-chan_dijo el rubio levantándose y sentándose en donde le correspondía, sasori y pein se quedaron mirando a sakura de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara, claro por parte de sasori, pein la miraba intrigado ¿seria pariente de los uchiha? Sasuke frunció el ceño si sasori no la dejaba de ver de esa forma le partiría los dientes.

¡La puta madre sasori, que coño miras!_grito el pelinegro mientras lo agarraba de la camisa, sasuke parpadeo varias veces mientras se percataba de lo que había dicho frente a sakura, soltó a sasori y se sentó, sakura lo miraba con la boca abierta. Que grosería había dicho

Sakura, ven_dijo sasuke, sakura se levanto y camino hasta el asiento de sasuke. Se sentó en sus piernas mientras lo miraba sorprendida_la grosería que acabas de oír no la

Si, si no la puedo decir_dijo interrumpiendo a sasuke

y si fueras tan amable de decirle a sasori lo que te enseñe hace un par de días_ sakura asintió mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y respiraba hondo

Mi nombre es sakura haruno y soy propiedad única de sasuke uchiha, aquel que me mire con deseo será golpeado por sasuke, ahogado en el mar y será abusado por un gorila_dijo rápidamente, sasuke sonrió arrogante mientras veía como a sasori se le desencajaba la boca de la sorpresa

Entendiste sasori o yo te lo repito_sasori miro a sasuke, ella era la novia que itachi menciono que tenia sasuke, suertudo de mierda donde carajo se conseguía una así, sasori asintió y sasuke amplio mas su sonrisa.

Eso es lo que le enseñas a sakura-chan, teme_decia naruto mirando al pelinegro

No, le enseño muchas cosas mas_dijo arrogante, sakura lo miro con inocencia

Viste sasuke-kun, me aprendí lo que me dijiste_dijo sonriendo, sasuke asintió mientras le daba un beso en los labios

Vayan a un motel_dijo itachi, sasuke sonrió mirando con sorna a su hermano mayor, mientras que sakura se enojo

Envidioso de porquería_dijo sakura aventándole porta lapicera con todo y lápices, se lo pego de la frente a itachi

¡Carajo!, eso se lo enseñaste tu o lo aprendió solita_pregunto mientras se sobaba la frente, sasuke aguanto una carcajada, la única que ponía en pena a itachi era sakura

Si, lo aprendió ella solita_dijo besando la cabeza de la pelirosa

Que naruto te explique lo de sarutobi_ dijo levantándose furioso de la silla_pein, sasori y yo nos largamos

Como quieran_dijo sin expresión alguna, los mencionados salieron de la oficina

Bien hecho sakura-chan_dijo naruto sonriente_se lo tenían bien merecido, sakura rio sonoramente mientras frotaba su cabeza al pecho de sasuke

Pequeña, sigue jugando con tu muñeco_dijo sasuke con dulzura, la ojijade negó con la cabeza mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de este, sasuke suspiro resignado_esta bien, toma ponte esto, naruto y yo tenemos que hablar, dijo entregándole un ipop que saco de una de sus gavetas. Sakura se los puso y se recostó en el cuerpo sentado de sasuke.

Varias horas después….

Bien naruto_dijo sasuke entregándole unos papeles, él rubio los agarro _entonces dile a sarutobi que firme esto y tendrá la protección que necesita, naruto asintió mientras se levantaba para salir de la oficina

Dile a sakura-chan que me haga el favor que le pedí_dijo naruto saliendo del despacho, sasuke arqueo una ceja ¿favor? Que favor era ese, poso sus ojos en sakura. La miro embelesado, estaba dormida. Sasuke llamo a su secretaria por el teléfono

Tayuyá_dijo el pelinegro en un tono serio_cancela las citas que tengo para hoy

Entendido señor uchiha_dijo tras la línea_desea otra cosa

No, gracias tayuyá_dijo mientras colgaba, se percato de que sakura estaba despertando

Ya terminaste, sasuke-kun_prgunto quitándose los audífonos

Si, vámonos a casa_dijo besando su frente, sakura lo miro con duda

No tienes más trabajo_pregunto

Si pero cancele todos mis compromisos, prefiero pasar el tiempo con mi niña_ a sakura en ese momento se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría

Qué bien vámonos_dijo mientras corría a agarrar su mochila y sus zapatos

Sasuke la agarro de la mano y salieron de su despacho, hoy sería una noche agitada con su niña en casa, sonrió recordando los días que se quedaba en su casa y hacían el amor a cada rato que podían y definitivamente hoy no sería la excepción.

* * *

y ese es el primer capitulo espero que os guste dejen sus comentarios mientras mas tenga mas rápido coloco el segundo capitulo.

Visiten mi pagina en facebook Madasakuita(fanfic)

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Lamento la demora pero es que estoy de visita en la casa de mis abuelos y ellos no tienen computadora, ni muchos menos internet, así que le tuve que pedir prestada la computadora de mi tia, pero me la presto con un límite de tiempo por día. Bueno quiero agradecer por sus comentarios son todos unos primores, responderé cada uno de los comentarios y aclarare todo tipo de dudas.

**Respuesta a los Comentarios :**

_**Diana laura:** _muchas gracias por tu comentario ¡de veras!, respecto a que te imaginas a Sakura como una niña de años, si ya me han dicho eso antes… sabes este tipo de comentarios son los que me dan animo de seguir con mis historias una vez más ¡gracias!

_**Sakurita 99**_: ¡me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo! Aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste.

_**Kity:**_ ¡gracias por tu comentario! Respecto a la edad de Sasuke, pues el le lleva 10años a Sakura por lo tanto tiene 24años.

_**Klau**_: ¡tu comentario me ha alegrado un montón! De verdad espero que no te moleste la diferencia de edades, ademas son solo 10añitos, espero que te guste la continuación

_**Madelinedarkgirl:**_ gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te aya gustado.

_**Danny**_: gracias por tu comentario y lamento la demora, sobre la edad de Sasuke tiene 24años. Espero que no te asuste con la diferencia de edad y ¡tú también cuídate mucho!

_**Lady black star:**_ jejeje si Sasuke es un pedófilo por pervertir a una niña. Pero así lo queremos ¿no? Gracias por tu comentario

_**Plumas de búho:** _gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste la historia; ¿te recordó la película lolita? Me facina esa película y su libro aún más. ¿Lo que te intriga? La actitud de Sakura, si ya me habían comentado antes en la otra página donde publico la historia que Sakura parecía niña de 6 y no de 14años, que parecía retrasada mental, yo no lo veo de esa forma para mi ella es_** inocentemente provocativa**_, ademas no me hubiera gustado poner a una Sakura "madura con experiencia" así que opte por una "niña inocente" que le diera a Sasuke el amor, la calidez y la felicidad que el necesitaba para volver a sonreír ¿y quién te puede dar eso? Pues alguien puro y que mejor que un niño, pero no pude colocar a una niña de 6años teniendo ese tipo de relación con un hombre de 24años_** (aunque si lo eh puesto en otras de mis historias con la edad de 10, 12,13 o 14 ese es mi límite de edad jeje es que me encanta el lolicon XD) **_lo de jugar con muñecos, ¡oh vamos! A mi esa parte es la que más me gusta ¿a ti no te gusto? De verdad no me ofendí por tu comentario, en realidad me gusto que lo hayas hecho, ademas no escribiste nada de lo que me pueda ofender, más bien me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. ¡Nos leemos luego plumas de búho!

_**Ckonii-soto-93´u:**_ ¡gracias por tu comentario! No importa que no tengas imaginación con que te guste la historia y hayas comentado me vasta.

_**Beatrice Vermilion:**_ Gracias por tu comentario, no importa si no es muy elaborado de todas formas lo aprecio. ¿le calculaste unos 20años a Sasuke? Pues no tiene 24años, casi adivinas.

_**Sasura-chan Uchiha**_: ¡me encanto tu comentario! Y si Sakura tiene muy buena puntería jajaja, ¿sabes? ¿Quién no quisiera que Sasuke te enseñara cosas malas? Suertuda Sakura que a ella si se las enseña, ¡un abrazo desde aquí!

_**Lobalunallena:**_ gracias por tu comentario, Sakura si ayudara a Naruto con su favor veremos cual es el favor mas adelante.

¡ESOS SON TODOS! Muchas gracias a todos lo que comentaron.

**DECLAIMER:** los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto ¡MI DIOS ETERNO! El dios que creo… ¡al gran Naruto! ¡Al despreocupado sensei Kakashi! ¡al fuerte y sexy Sasuke! Y a ¡la inteligente y fuerte Sakura! Yo solo los tome prestado para escribir esta historia que es totalmente MIA.

**ADVERTENCIA:** este capítulo contiene lemon (aunque no soy nada buena escribiéndolo este es el segundo que escribo, no es malo practicar un poco ¿o si?) si no te gusta este tipo de contenido pues ¡vete a ver Discovery Kids!

**ACLARACIONES:** quiero aclarar una cosa, antes de que me pregunten ¿Cómo Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron? En el capítulo 5 aparece algo corto pero bueno, yo había colocado algo de cómo se conocieron en el resumen pero aquí es muy largo para colocarlo.

¿Nada más que aclarar? Sasuke24años, Sakura 14años, pareja SasuSaku ¡bien es todo!

.

.

.

.

.

_**¡SE ABRE EL TELON!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 2: Te Amo**_

Un pelinegro buscaba por toda la casa a su niña. Dónde diablos se había metido, pensó mientras revisaba cada rincón de la cocina; esa mañana sakura se levantó con ganas de jugar a las escondidas y el para consentirla acepto jugar con ella. Pero es que él pensó que la encontraría rápido pero no, no la encontraba por ninguna parte, incluso vio si estaba metida en la piscina aguantando la respiración y No, no estaba.

Sasuke bufo al no encontrarla en la cocina, el único lugar que faltaba era…Su habitación, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, busco en el armario y no estaba, en el baño y no estaba, entonces donde se metió. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risa juguetona, sonrió delado mientras se agachaba y miraba por debajo de la cama. Con que hay estaba todo este tiempo, Sasuke la agarro por los pies y la alzo, Sakura pego un grito de sorpresa

¡Te encontré!_ dijo Sasuke mientras la alzaba como si fueran recién casados, la pelirosa empezó a reír

Tramposo_dijo mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Sasuke, el ojinegro la lanzo en la cama mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriga con la boca, Sakura reía a carcajadas tratando de apartar al moreno

Jajajajajajaja, Sasuke-kun jajaja me hacesjajaja cosquillasjajaja_dijo a duras penas, Sasuke paro y se posiciono entre sus piernas. Poso sus manos en su pequeña cintura y la beso Sakura correspondió posando sus manos alrededor del cuello, Sasuke sonrió sus labios siempre tenían un sabor exquisito…**cerezas**. La apretó más a él mientras introducía su lengua en su pequeña cavidad bucal saboreando cada rincón de aquella boca que lo volvía loco, descendió hasta su cuello dándole pequeñas mordidas, Sakura suspiro. Parece que hoy tampoco saldrían de la cama

Sasuke fue desabotonando la camisa manga larga que traía puesta (la camisa de sasuke) dejando a la vista unos pechos pequeños pero firmes, chupo, succiono y mordisqueo cada uno de los cremosos pechos de Sakura, la ojijade dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos. Sasuke bajo hasta su abdomen depositando mojados besos, hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos el cual beso, paso su lengua por encima de las bragas de Sakura

Sasuke-kun_suspiro agitada, ya se estaba empezando a mojar, sasuke sonrió quitándole las bragas blancas con dibujos de monitos la tiro lejos y un dio su cabeza entre las piernas de Sakura

Comenzó metiendo un dedo en su interior metiendo y sacándolo rápidamente, Sakura gemía más audiblemente mientras arqueaba la espalda, sasuke aumento los movimientos ahora con dos dedos dentro de ella hasta que llego a su primer orgasmo, Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y empezó a saborear los fluidos de Sakura. Sakura poso su mano en la cabeza de sasuke mientras gemía más fuerte

Sasuke-kuaahhh_gimio cuando sintió que sasuke agarraba entre sus dientes su clítoris, Sasuke la alzo por debajo de las nalgas para que posicionara sus piernas en los hombros de él, Sakura enterró los puños en las sabanas. Sasuke dejo de saborear su entrada para quitarse los pantalones de pijama dejando a la vista su rojo y erecto pene. Sakura lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada, todavía no sabía cómo es que eso entraba en ella.

Pequeña me muero por estar dentro de ti_dijo ronco de la excitación abriendo las piernas de sakura, la chica respiraba entrecortadamente. Ella también quería sentirlo dentro de ella, la agarro de las caderas y la penetro duro y fuerte

Sasukeeeee!_Gimió extasiada, Sasuke se movía rápidamente mientras con las manos estimulaba los pezones de su niña, Sakura se apoyó como pudo sobre sus codos mientras le plantaba un beso al pelinegro, este la alzo posando sus manos en la espalda y comenzó a empujar dentro de ella con más fuerzas provocando que Sakura gimiera de placer y arqueara su espalda

Pequeña estas sumamente apretada_dijo Sasuke entre gemidos y empujes

Sasuke-kun Ahhhh_decia mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a contraerse por el comienzo de su orgasmo, Sasuke sintió como las paredes vaginales de Sakura lo apretaban, unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos terminaron gimiendo de placer.

El moreno se apoyó con delicadeza encima de Sakura recuperando la respiración. Se recostó al lado de la pelirosa atrayéndola a él en un cálido abrazo.

Te amo mucho Sasuke-kun_dijo para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Sasuke sonrio cerrando los ojos para unirse a su pequeña pelirosa.

Padre_dijo itachi estrechando la mano en forma de saludo a un señor de aproximadamente 55años, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color_tio Madara, saludo a el hombre de 35años que acompañaba a su padre

¿Y sasuke?_pregunto Fugaku serio, Itachi lo miro. Ahora como le iba a decir a su padre que su hijo de 24años está de día libre para estar cogiendo con una niñata de 14años, suspiro tendría que salvarle el pellejo al cabron de su hermano_¡Itachi responde!

Esta con naruto resolviendo un asunto importante_dijo el pelinegro sin expresión alguna y como si las siete plagas de Egipto le hubiera caído encima, entro el rubio gritando por la puerta

Así que el teme pidió el día libre para estar con Sakura-chan_dijo feliz, en ese momento se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de quien estaba en la oficina de itachi, "¡carajo! metí la pata", pensó viendo a un Fugaku muy enojado

¿Dónde coño esta Sasuke? y ¿quién carajo es Sakura? _pregunto el uchiha mayor_Itachi esta vez dime la verdad. Itachi suspiro esto se iba a poner feo.

Sakura estaba dentro de la piscina jugando con una pelota de playa, sasuke la miraba desde una de las tumbonas (silla de playa) embelesado, ninguna mujer se comparaba con su niña. Todas las mujeres con la que había salido antes no le llegaban ni a los tobillos a Sakura.

Sakura se acercó al pelinegro toda mojada_Sasuke-kun ¿juegas conmigo?. Pregunto la pelirosa Sasuke le dio una negativa, Sakura agacho la cabeza dirigiéndose a la piscina. El pelinegro sonrió mientras fue corriendo hacia la pelirosa y la agarraba lanzándose a la piscina con ella en brazos. Sakura saco la cabeza del agua mientras reía a carcajada limpia

Eres malo_dijo abrazándolo por el cuello con una sonrisa, el moreno se sumergió en el agua, Sakura lo soltó perdiéndolo de vista_Sasuke-kun no hagas eso. Sakura pego un grito mientras sentía que alguien la alzaba. Sasuke se había metido entre sus piernas para alzarla en hombros (como cuando están haciendo pelea de gallos)

Bájame_dijo divertida la pelirosa, mientras jalaba levemente el pelo de Sasuke, el azabache sonrió con malicia lanzándola con fuerza (moderada) al agua, su niña salió del agua y se abalanzo contra sasuke tratando de hundirlo sin éxito

No puedes hundirme yo tengo más fuerza_dijo Sasuke, Sakura bufo molesta mientras le salpicaba agua en la cara, el ojinegro la agarro de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla_ no te enojes

No estoy enojada_dijo dándole un beso en los labios_solo que eres un tonto

Yo no soy un tonto_contrataco Sasuke

Si lo eres_dijo mordiendo su nariz, Sasuke la beso en los labios

Tienes hambre_pregunto saliendo de la piscina con ella en brazos, Sakura movió la cabeza en afirmación_báñate mientras pido pizza ¿vale?

¡Si!_dijo corriendo hacia la puerta para entrar a la casa_con extra queso, grito esto último antes de perderse, Sasuke entro a la sala y agarro el teléfono para ordenar la pizza, pero el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió.

Debía de ser Karin la amiga de Sakura, hablo con yamato el director del colegio donde estudiaba la ojijade para que esta faltara por hoy conociendo al Uchiha desde hace tiempo acepto, pero con la condición de enviar los deberes de hoy con alguna amiga de la pelirosa; Sakura opto por Karin la única que sabía de su relación con el Uchiha.

Sasuke dejo el teléfono en la mesa y se encamino a abrir la puerta, pero para su desgracia no era Karin sino Itachi, su padre y madara su tío. Frunció el ceño mirando a Itachi ¡carajo! seguro ese cabron le conto todo a su padre, no podía mantener la boca cerrada. En ese momento sakura entro corriendo a la sala montándose en la espalda de Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun ya pedis_la ojijade cerró la boca al ver a Itachi y a dos pelinegros en la puerta, los últimos con cara de enojo, se bajó de la espalda de sasuke y se escondió detrás de el con miedo. ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿Qué hacían allí?, esos eran los pensamientos de la pequeña pelirosa.

Sakura sube a la habitación y no salgas hasta que yo te llame_ordeno el pelinegro serio, sakura asintió para luego subir las escaleras a gran velocidad, Sasuke fue hasta el baño que quedaba al frente de su despacho para agarrar una toalla y secarse (seguía mojado). Cuando volvió a la sala lo esperaba su padre y madara con una grata sonrisa, no se te el sarcasmo.

Ahora me puedes explicar ¿¡qué carajo hace esa niña aquí!?_grito Fugaku enojado, el Uchiha menor lo miro desafiante

¿Que mi "querido" Aniki no te lo dijo?_contesto furioso el pelinegro

¡Esperaba que por lómenos lo negaras!_dijo Fugaku aun enojado

Primero no lo negare, segundo todo lo que te dijo Itachi es cierto ¿y qué?_dijo el pelinegro Fugaku estaba a punto de explotar, ¿cómo se le ocurre pensar en estar con esa niña?

¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo es que puedes fijarte en esa niñata cualquiera?_dijo su padre exaltado, el pelinegro frunció el ceño, ¿con qué derecho venia él a insultar a sakura?_tantas mujeres que hay y bienes a fijarte en una chiquilla que no sabe ni donde esta parada

¡Es mi vida!, no te incumbe_contrataco Sasuke

Claro que me incumbe, esa niña es un peligro para Hebi que no te das cuenta_Sasuke desvió la mirada ¿y que si era un peligro? el la protegería siempre_Danzou y su organización busca cualquier forma para atacarnos, no lo hagas más difícil tenemos que deshacernos de ella

Esas últimas palabras se repitieron en la cabeza del pelinegro, su padre no hablaría enserio, el no estaría pensando en hacerle daño a sakura ¿o sí? Apretó los puños primero pasaba por encima del antes de siquiera querer tocarla

Le tocas un solo pelo_dijo a punto de fracturarse los dedos_ me olvido de que eres mi padre y ¡te parto la cara a golpes!, tanto Fugaku como los demás se sorprendieron. Su hijo Sasuke uchiha el que le tenía respeto y admiración absoluta a su padre, ¿lo había amenazado?

Itachi miro sorprendido a Sasuke, era la primera vez que Sasuke se amotinaba contra su padre. ¡Imposible! y todo por proteger a esa niñita

Sasuke piensa con la cabeza_esta ves hablo Madara_esa niña solo es un estorbo, una carga y un problema para nosotros ¿que no entiendes?. Dijo madara serio_hazle caso a tu padre y desaste de esa molestia de una vez. Sasuke se quedó callado, el nunca. ¡NUNCA! se desharía de ella; porque Sakura es la mujer que amaba.

Una pelirosa escuchaba la conversación desde una esquina de las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿acaso ella era todo lo que habían dicho?, se preguntó mentalmente. ¿Ella era un estorbo para sasuke?; se tapó la boca para aguantar sus sollozos. Se levantó con cuidado para no ser escuchada y se fue a la habitación de Sasuke para su mala suerte tropezó y se calló, pero se levantó rápido para dirigirse a la habitación con suerte y no la habían escuchado.

Sasuke poso sus orbes negros en la escalera. Que había sido es- "¡mierda Sakura!", pensó mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente, seguro y había escuchado todo lo que hablaron sobre ella. ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso!, se repetía mentalmente mientras llegaba a la puerta de la habitación.

Entro a la habitación despacio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La vio en una esquina de la habitación sentada en el suelo escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, se acercó a ella poco a poco y se arrodillo frente a ella.

Pequeña_dijo mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza para llamar su atención, Sakura alzo la cara tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y gimoteaba un poco_no llores, dijo limpiando las lágrimas de Sakura con la yemas de sus dedos

Sasuke… ¿yo soy un estorbo, una molestia y todo lo que dijeron ellos? _Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras la abrazaba. Sakura correspondió el abrazo, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

No mi niña, tú no eres nada de eso_dijo Sasuke separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos_tu eres persona que más amo en todo el mundo

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, ¿él dijo que la amaba? dejo escapar un par de lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad, era la primera vez que se lo decía. Se aferró más al cuerpo del ojinegro

Yo también te amo y mucho_dijo la pelirosa, Sasuke sonrió con ternura mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza, nadie lo separaría de ella… nadie

Itachi estaba sorprendido. Había ido hasta la habitación de sasuke por órdenes de su padre, Tenían que seguir hablando de la equivocación que había cometido; abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó buscando al Uchiha menor, se encontró con un Sasuke arrodillado frente a Sakura. Se quedó allí para escuchar de lo que estaban hablando y se sorprendió por lo que oyó de los labios de Sasuke. Todavía sorprendido cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala. Les había dicho a su padre y a Madara que Sasuke ya bajaba enseguida.

No podía creerlo ¿de verdad Sasuke amaba con tantas fuerzas a esa niña? sonrió levemente, por fin Sasuke había encontrado una razón para volver a sonreír. Ahora entendía, no era un simple capricho del pelinegro, no de verdad de había enamorado de esa chiquilla. Sus pensamientos se quedaron a un lado cuando escucho el sonido de unos pazos provenir de la escalera.

Eran Sasuke y Sakura que bajaban las escaleras agarrados de las manos esta última tenía la mirada agachada. Fugaku al ver que quien venía con Sasuke era la pelirosa frunció el ceño, Sakura alzo la mirada y la poso en Fugaku. Se asustó ante aquella mirada era una llena de enojo; Sasuke la atrajo hacia el mientras bajaba los últimos escalones.

Sasuke se sentó en un sillón frente a Fugaku y la ojijade en sus piernas.

Padre_Empezó a decir sasuke mirando a Fugaku a los ojos_lo único que te diré es que no pretendo dejar a Sakura ni hoy ni nunca, yo la amo. Fugaku lo miro a los ojos, se percató de que sus ojos tenían aquel brillo de hace 15años atrás. Sasuke siempre tenía ese brillo cuando su esposa mikoto aún vivía pero desde que había muerto sus ojos se habían apagado. Suspiro cansado mientras posaba su mirada en Sakura, esa niña le devolvió aquel brillo no se lo podía volver a quitar.

¿Sabes que si Danzou se entera de que ella es importante para ti, de una u otra forma le ara daño?_dijo serio

La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario_dijo serio, Fugaku suspiro ¿qué más podía hacer?, nada más que aceptarla

Esta bien_dijo, no tenía más opción_no me pondré en contra, pero es tu responsabilidad Sasuke Protégela

Sasuke sonrió triunfante mientras miraba a una ojijade sonriente. Sakura se levantó y abrazo a Fugakua

¡Gracias!_dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, fugaku se sonrojo levemente. No se había percatado de lo hermosa que era su ¿nuera?

Ya niña me ablandaras igual que a Sasuke_dijo sonriendo de lado levantándose de su asiento _Itachi, madara será mejor que nos vallamos. Los dos mencionados asintieron y se levantaron siguiendo a Fugaku.

Espero que no sea una mala decisión_dijo Madara dirigiéndose a la puerta

Lo mismo digo_dijo Itachi siguiendo a los dos uchiha mayores_pero bueno ¿Qué más podemos hacer?. Los Uchiha salieron de la casa dejando a Sakura y a Sasuke solos.

Sasuke sonrió mientras agarraba a sakura y la alzaba por los aires mientras la besaba. Ahora sí, nadie los separaría.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¡SE CIERRA EL TELON!**_

¡hey! ¿les gusto? ¡pues dejen sus comentarios! No sean duros soy sensible TT-TT jejeje!

**Visiten mi página en Facebook: Madasakuita (Fanfic)**

Si quieren que publique una nueva historia, mándenme un msj a mi correo electrónico que es

**Magica.2009 **

Tengo muchas como:

Mi pequeña hermana (lolicon al principio)

Mi pequeña huésped (lolicon)

Chica rara

Me mandan un msj y yo les mando un resumen, si les gusta la publico. Casi todas mis historias tienen contenido lolicon, no lo puedo evitar ¡me facina!

_**¡NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Lamento la demora aquí tienen el tercer capítulo de pero antes responderé sus comentarios

**_Respuestas a los comentarios:_**

**Lady blackstar**: ¡gracias por tu comentario! Sasuke nunca pervertiría a nadie solo nos enseñaría cosas nuevas, definitivamente ¡yo quiero aprender! Me alegro que te guste el fic

**Yoouarebeautiful:** ¡hola! No, no me fascina el lolicon ¡me encanta! Tengo que admitir que tengo una obsesión, una muy gran y fuerte obsesión, me gusta que te guste mi historia. Gracias por tu comentario

**Danny:** ok me dejaste dos comentarios (cosa que agradezco) son largos así que comenzare con un, gracias por comentar eres todo un primor, ¿de verdad te gusta la personalidad de Sakura? ¡Genial! , porque si algo me gusta de esta historia es la actitud de la pelirosa. Sasuke cumple todos los caprichos de Sakura siempre lo hará ya que la quiere ver feliz, Naruto ah ese ya es un caso perdido, sobre las edades ¿te gusta el lolicon? ¡Joder! Alguien que me comprende ¿¡a que es lo mejor del mundo!? ¡Viva el lolicon!, respecto a las historias solo te gusta el Sasusaku ya coloque la historia Muñequita, lamentablemente no voy a publicar mas ya que todas las pase a mi blog, solo continuare las 4 que tengo, me alegro que te gusten los resúmenes si quieres pásate por mi blog hay encontraras las demás historias al final de la historia coloco el enlace de mi blog. No te gusto que Sakura y Karin fueran amigas, no quiero ofender con esto pero, Karin no me cae mal me agrada mucho la pelirroja las que si me caen mal son ¡Hinata e Ino! ¡Joder las odioooo! Ósea Karin lo dijo ¡ya no le importa Sasuke! En cambio Ino sigue como una cerda detrás de él y Hinata ¡joder! Simplemente la odio, lo siento si te ofendí, ¿aparecerán más personajes? Si pero falta mucho para eso, el capi 5 tiene como se conocieron corto pero algo es algo, el favor de Naruto no sé si te agrade del todo pero bueno espero que tampoco lo odies ¡gracias de nuevo!

**Guest**: woo aquí está la conti y gracias por tu comentario ¡de veras!

**Alseide:** gracias por tu comentario, aquí está la continuación siento la demora.

**00miko00:** sabes yo eh leído muchos lolicon mangas, animes y fic, las historias lolicon me fascinan pero la mayoría abecés hablan de violación, abusos, maltratos (pero aun así las leo) siempre quise leer una que fuera mmm no se ¿diferente? Más romántica, que el protagonista amara a la niña y a la vez la deseara profundamente, pero no hay muchas así eso me llevo a que yo las escribiera, por eso casi siempre escribo lolicon. ¿De verdad te parecio el mejor? Woo me alagas, aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste, gracias por tu comentario

**DULCECITO311**: ahhhh ¡tu comentario me hiso llorar! ¿¡tú si comprendes verdad? cuando leí tu comentario salte de la alegría, tu si comprendes por que coloque a Sakura actuando de esa forma ¡joder! Tu comentario me ha subido el ánimo a millllll gracias

**Mitchel0420:** te agradezco el comentario aquí está la continuación

**Ckonii-soto-93´u:** gracias por tu comentario, no esperes más aquí está la conti

**Lobalunallena:** hola, ¡genial! Siempre eres la primera en comentar es me gusta, ¿no te gusto el lemon? No te preocupes no me enojo tu comentario, si sé que soy un poquitín mala con eso prometo mejorar. No sabes cuánto me costó colocar a mi querido Madara diciendo esas cosas de Sakura pero bueno, así tenía que ser, gracias por tu comentario

**_¡Listo! Es todo_**

**DECLAIMER:** personajes de Kishimoto historia de_** Madasakuita´company**_ ¡gracias por sintonizarnos!

**ADVERTENCIA:** lolicon, bla bla bla, lenguaje obsceno, bla bla bla, si no te gusta pues cierra la página, prende el televisor y ve Discovery Kids

**ACLARACIONES:** las de siempre Ooc,AU, bla bla bla

.

.

.

.

.

_**SE ABRE EL TELON**_

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Es Pecado Golpear a un Ángel

Sasuke ahhhh_gimio una pelirosa arqueando la espalda tras alcanzar el orgasmo, Sasuke el beso para después acostarse a su lado, Sakura lo abrazo mientras regulaba su respiración. De repente un ruido se escuchó en toda la habitación; sasuke sonrió divertido mientras miraba a la ojijade

Sakura lo miro sonrojada_tengo hambre y no pediste la pizza_dijo la pelirosa inflando sus cachetes, después de que Fugaku, madara e Itachi se fueran Sasuke la llevo a su habitación dispuesto a hacerle el amor hasta que se cansara y eso fue lo que hiso tanto que hasta olvidaron comer algo.

Lo siento_dijo levantándose de la cama_se me olvido, ya la pido, Sakura sonrió mientras estiraba sus brazos, el pelinegro la cargo y se fueron a la sala desnudos (no tienen pudor O/O) sasuke ordeno la pizza y se sentaron en el sofá. Sakura rio mientras se tapaba la cara ruborizada, el azabache la miro con una ceja alzada ¿de qué se reía?

¿Qué pasa?_pregunto intrigado, mirando una ojijade que tocaba sus pectorales con los dedos

Es que eres tan fuerte_dijo mientras le daba piquetes en a él abdomen de Sasuke con los dedos, Sasuke la miro divertido ¿Qué no lo veía siempre desnudo cunado hacia el amor? entonces por qué se asombra tanto.

Soy fuerte para poder cargar a mi princesa_dijo mientras la abrazaba y la besaba, Sakura sonrió separándose de el

Mejor pongámonos ropa, si Karin viene no le abriré la puerta desnuda_dijo la ojijade lo que Sasuke asintió, subieron las escaleras para ponerse algo de ropa

.

.

.

Un hombre alto de aproximadamente 37años, de piel pálida y pelo largo color negro entraba a una residencia arrastrando barias maletas. Dejo las maletas en la sala y se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa con una expresión seria en su cara.

Sakura ya llegue espe_no continuo hablando al notar que no había nadie en la habitación frunció el ceño. Maldita sea esa mocosa, pensó mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo; la tendría que llamar a su teléfono y si no venía enseguida las iba a ver muy mal.

Sasuke-kun dame_decia una pelirosa enojada tratando de agarrar un pedazo de pizza, Sasuke soltó una carcajada. Cuando se enojaba hacia una cara tan graciosa y adorable que no podía evitar comérsela a besos, la beso en los labios mientras bajaba el pedazo de pizza.

Te ves tan linda cuan te enojas_dijo Sasuke, la pequeña pelirosa se sonrojo mientras le sacaba la lengua_soy capaz de arrancártela. Su niña sonrió mientras se acercaba a Sasuke

Arráncamela entonces_dijo muy cerca de la cara de sasuke, el moreno sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba a besar a su pequeña, pero en ese momento sonó la puerta. Sasuke gruño molesto ¿Por qué interrumpen cuando esta tan íntimo con su niña? Definitivamente la gente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sakura se separó y se levantó para abrir la puerta con un mojin en el labio, seguro era la zanahoria de Karin ¿no podía llegar en otro momento?; abrió la puerta y efectivamente era la pelirroja

Karin, Sasuke-kun me iba a arrancar la lengua eres muy inoportuna_dijo la menor inflando sus cachetes mientras dejaba pasar a la chica de no más 16años (Karin es mayor que sakura pero aun así son mejores amigas)

Karin se sonrojo ¿arrancarle la lengua? Ese pelinegro era un pervertido, pensó mirando a un sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante_aquí está los apuntes de lo que dieron hoy ren me los dio, dijo poniendo varios cuadernos en la mesa de la sala _hoy tampoco te mandaron tarea, dijo Karin mientras fruncía el ceño mirando a Sakura encima de Sasuke mientras este la besaba ¿la estaba ignorando? ¡Y de qué forma!

¿Qué no tienen pudor?_pregunto Karin enojada, la pelirosa se separó de sasuke y poso su mirada en Karin ¿Qué tenia de malo besarlo?

Sasuke-kun es mi novio lo puedo besar siempre_dijo abrazándose a sasuke, Karin la miro estupefacta si claro que lo puede besar pero el ¡casi se la come!

Sakura si te puedes besar con el_dijo pasivamente_pero ¡NO ASI!. dijo enojada.

Pues lo seguiré besando así _dijo mientras le volteaba la cara, en ese momento Sakura se acordó de algo… el favor que le pidió Naruto_karin, Naruto me pidió el favor de que te preguntara que si quieres salir el sábado con él, dijo sonrojando a la pelirroja. Sasuke sonrió con que ese era el dichoso favor, al dobe le gustaba Karin y quería una cita con ella ¡ja! Milagro fuera si la pobre resiste media hora con ese baka

p-pues d-dile que me llame y tú le das mi numero_dijo sonrojada y nerviosa, claro que quería una cita con el rubio. Era gracioso, amigable y lindo ¿Quién no quisiera salir con él?

Yo se lo doy_dijo Sakura feliz por su amiga. En ese momento sonó su teléfono, Sakura lo agarro de la mesita y atendió

¡Quién habla?_pregunto Sakura

¡DONDE CARAJO ESTAS!_Respondió una voz enojada tras la línea, sakura se asusto era su tío orochimaru

Yo estoy con ka_no termino la frase por que orochimaru la interrumpió

No bienes enseguida y te ira mal Sakura_dijo furioso mientras colgaba, la pelirosa soltó el celular asustada. Sasuke se percató de eso y la abrazo por la espalda

¿Qué pasa pequeña?_pregunto sasuke preocupado, Sakura se volteo hacia el con una expresión de miedo

Era mi tío, llego de viaje_dijo nerviosa, sabía que si no llegaba a su casa se las vería muy pero muy mal. Sasuke la estrujo contra su cuerpo si ese hijo de puta la tocaba ¡lo matataria a balazos!

.

.

.

.

Orochimaru esperaba a Sakura sentado en el sofá bebiendo un vaso de vodka, estaba furioso esa niñata era una piedra en su zapato. Maldecía el día en que se quedó a cargo de esa molestia, ¿Por qué? por qué no había más nadie que la cuidara, pero es que él quería que ella también muriera en el accidente para que el quedara como único dueño de la empresas haruno, pero su estúpido hermano no la llevo con ellos. ¡Malditacea! odiaba a esa niña con todas sus fuerzas, solo por ser la hija de su hermano mayor Katsuko y la perra que lo rechazo hace años por su hermano.

Cuando llego a él con la edad de 5años la detesto, no podía deshacerse de ella como lo hiso con sus padres. Pero tarde o temprano el lograría su cometido eso lo juraba como que se llamaba orochimaru haruno. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse era ella el recuerdo de su desgracia.

t-tío y-ya llegue_dijo Sakura entrando a la sala nerviosa, Orochimaru la miro con rabia. Sería tan fácil de deshacerse de ella ahora

Donde estabas_grito agarrándola de la muñeca fuertemente, la ojijade pego un grito de susto

Yo… Estaba con Karin_dijo asustada tratando de zafarse del agarre de Orochimaru, este la agarro más fuerte mientras miraba un chupete que tenía la ojijade en su cuello.

Que es eso que tienes hay_pregunto furioso mientras la soltaba con brusquedad, Sakura cayó al suelo mientras se tapaba el cuello

Karin me pego un taco_mintió asustada, Orochimaru la miro con ira era una perra igual que su madre. La agarro por los pelos

Dime la verdad_dijo furioso mientras la agarraba la cara y el pelo

Es la verdad oji-ahhhh_grito Sakura al sentir más presión sobre su cabeza, de sus ojos escaparon varias lágrimas

Eres una perra_grito mientras la golpeaba y estampaba contra el piso. Maldita mocosa era una perra como su madre y todavía tenía el valor para mentirle pero él le enseñaría a golpes.

.

.

.

.

Una pelirosa lloraba en posición fetal encima de su cama le dolía el cuerpo su tío la había golpeado como si ella fuera cualquier animal, incluso le había pegado varias patadas. No entendía porque su tío la maltrataba tanto. No fue su intención desobedecerlo solo no quería estar sola por eso se quedó a dormir con Sasuke, pero acaso era tan malo como para querer tratarla a las patadas; si sus padre no hubieran muerto ella posiblemente estaría más feliz y hubiera tenido una infancia más reconfortante pero no, kami la castigo y le quito a sus padre ¿y que le dio a cambio? un tío que la golpeaba cada vez que podía. Lo único bueno que le había pasado desde que murieron sus padres era haber conocido a Sasuke.

Ahora no sabía cómo llamarlo su tío había roto su teléfono, entonces no se podía comunicar con él. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era oír su voz.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba que hacia un hueco en su habitación estaba preocupado sumamente preocupado, desde que la llevo hasta su casa no lo había llamado ¿y si ese bastardo le había hecho algo? ¡Maldición! estaba que se moría de la preocupación.

Agarro su celular y marco el número de Sakura.

Fuera de servicio_dijo enojado, tendría que esperar mañana para verla. Esperaba que siguiera intacta porque si no ese cabron que tenía como tío se las vería mal muy mal.

.

.

_**Al día siguiente…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La pelirosa se preparaba para ir al instituto, en su cara se veía un gran morado en la mejilla y tenia roto el labio inferior. Le dolía hasta el alma a duras penas se podía vestir, una vez lista salió de su habitación despacio y con miedo esperaba que su tío no estuviera en casa, para su mala suerte estaba en la sala se asustó mientras entraba

y-ya me voy tio_dijo nerviosa dirigiéndose a la puerta

Lárgate de una ves_dijo seco, sakura salió lo más rápido que pudo, respiro hondo mientras se dirigía al instituto con la cabeza gacha.

Un Ferrari la esperaba a una cuadra de su casa, era Sasuke esperándola para llevarla al instituto. Esperaba que apareciera porque eso significaba que estaba bien o eso creía

Sonrió al ver a Sakura que se aproximaba sonó el claxon de su auto y vio como la pelirosa se acercaba hasta donde estaba estacionado.

Sasuke-kun_dijo mientras entraba al Ferrari y lo abrazaba hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del moreno

Pequeña_dijo mientras levantaba su quijada, pero Sakura se lo impidió volteando la cara_Sakura que pasa. Dijo serio tratando de mirarla al rostro

Nada...No paso nada_dijo ocultando su rostro, Sasuke la agarro de la muñeca mientras la volteaba. Frunció el ceño

¡Ese hijo de puta!_dijo mientras abría la puerta del Ferrari para ir a golpear a ese cabron pero Sakura lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

No por favor, solo abrázame onegai_dijo mientras se aferraba a su pecho con lágrimas en los ojos, Sasuke cerró la puerta del Ferrari mientras la abrazaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, ese imbécil la había golpeado en la cara y de seguro en otras partes más. Su rostro no tendría que tener esos moretones. No su rostro debería estar siempre igual de bello.

Eso no se quedaría así claro que no

.

.

.

Te vendré a buscar temprano como a las doce_dijo dándole un beso en los labios

Pero si salgo a las tres_dijo confundida

Hablare con Yamato para sacarte más temprano yo te llamo y esta vez contesta_dijo sasuke besando su frente

Es que mi tío lo rompió mi celular_dijo triste, Sasuke frunció el ceño, por eso estaba fuera de servicio hijo de, respiro hondo

Tranquila, pero estate atenta_dijo Sasuke, sakura asintió y salió del auto no sin antes darle un beso en los labios. Sasuke sonrió mientras veía a Sakura alejarse.

Cambio su cara a una seria mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un número en especial

Suigetsu, te tengo un trabajo_dijo serio

Cuál?_pregunto el mencionado al otro lado de la línea

Quiero que tú, Juugo y Kimimaru le den una lección a Orochimaru Haruno_dijo serio

¿El dueño de la empresa Haruno?_pregunto Suigetsu

-Sí, ese mismo quiero que se ahogue con su propia sangre pero lo dejan vivo ¿entendido?

La razón?_pregunto

-Dile que es de parte del jefe y que es personal

entendido_dijo colgando

Sasuke guardo su teléfono. Ese imbécil se las iba a pagar por haber golpeado a su niña, a ver si le gusta ser golpeado de la misma forma que el golpeo a Sakura. Por que como le dijo a Suigetsu esto ya es personal

.

.

.

.

.

Eso es todo dejen comentarios o sino ya saben lo que Jashin-sama les ara ¿no saben? Pues ¡los castigara!

**CHISTE DEL DIA:**

La suegra que estaba quedando sorda, llego a la casa del yerno, quien sabía muy bien de su sordera, la recibió diligentemente, abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa la saludo diciendo:

-adelante, hija de la gran puta ¿de dónde viene la come mierda con esa cara de bruja?

La suegra le responde:

-de comprar un audífono malparió

Y algún día los mejorare….

Visiten mi página en Facebook:** Madasakuita (Fanfic)**

Visiten mi blog hay encontraran más historias y si también tienen que dejar comentarios: **Madasakuita1-blogspot-com **

como aqui no puedo ni colocar el enlace solo cambien el - por un . y listo

**¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
